


Gatsby and the Broken Ankle

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Gatsby is hurt, Jay Gatsby Lives, M/M, but it's his fault so you can laugh at him, no more showers for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Gatsby and Nick arrive at the Buchanan's house party and Gatsby is on crutches with 101 excuses as to what happened and Nick is the only one with the true story.





	Gatsby and the Broken Ankle

Jay Gatsby walked into the Buchanan’s house party with his lower leg in a cast, wielding a set of crutches beneath his arms. He was quickly followed by none other than myself, Nick Carraway.

“Oh my...” Gasps a guest at the sight.

Daisy hurries to his side, taking one of his arms in hers lightly. “Dear lord, Gatsby! Come, rest.” She tries to guide him to the couch but he releases one of his crutches, nearly toppling over but, I catch up. 

He waves a hand. “Nonsense! I'm fine, just a little busted up, is all, Darling.” He passes around the name of ' _ Darling _ ’ like he does ' _ Old Sport _ ’. 

I hand him back his crutch and he glances at me, patting my cheek. “Thank you, old sport.” He hobbles off, Daisy trailing behind, almost like she had when they first had the affair together.

I wander off to find a drink, which, doesn't take long. Though, as I lift the glass to my lips, a hand is clapped hard against my back, causing the drink to spill on me.

“Nick!” Tom’s voice booms and I make a face that is in no way pleasant.

“Hello, Tom.” I turn to him, brushing at the splotch that was soaking into my fancy top.

“Sloshed already, Carraway?” He laughs, noticing the spot.

“No, that was all you,” I answer. “Did you need anything?” I ask him, unamused by his tipsy antics.

“What’s with Gatsby?” He questions and I give him a furrowed look of confusion. “I mean, what happened to his ankle, Nick?” He sighs. My cheeks get pink and I turn away.

“Ask him yourself, Tom.” I cough, covering my mouth to hide my redness as I leave him.

I shuffle around, trying to find Gatsby, as to not be asked that question again. It’s not hard to find him in that lavender suit of his. There was also the fact that he was the only one with crutches.

“There you are!” I gasp, grabbing onto his arm before he could totter off again. He looks surprised by my touch. Normally, in public, I avoid even brushing him if possible. (I may have had a few more drinks on my way through the crowds of people to find him).

“Old sport, where have you been?” He asks, still giving me a wide stare.

“Trying to find you! You ran off.” I smile at him and he smiles back, letting me hang on his arm. I believe because he could just say I’m tipsy.

“I did, I’m sorry.” He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

“You should sit down.” I comment and he just lets out another chuckle.

“I’ll be alright, Darling.” He says before burning a bright red and glancing around to make sure nobody heard his slip up. I - on the other hand - am beaming at him for using a more affectionate term than ‘ _ old sport _ ’. I may love that nickname but  _ ‘darling’  _ was something more loving.

“Gatsby!” A voice calls and we both turn to look at whoever it was. Tom, of course. “And Nick!”

“Do you need something?” Gatsby turns his gaze away from him and at me, an annoyed frown on his lips.

“I was just wondering how you hurt your ankle? Nick here, wouldn’t elaborate.” He says in his obnoxiously rich accent that was most definitely fake.

“Fell down the stairs. Now, I’m busy speaking with Nick if you don’t mind leaving.” He glances back towards Tom momentarily, just to catch the reaction on Tom’s face.

While Daisy and Gatsby were no longer a thing (obviously), he still hates Tom with a burning passion. Who wouldn’t though, he’s a bit of a tool.

“You should still sit.” I whisper to him, so tempted to kiss him.

Gatsby sighs with a smile. “Fine, if it will make you happy, old sport.” He says as I drop his arm to allow him to limp to the couch, where he falls ungracefully onto the cushions.

I hop into place next to him and he grins widely at me. 

“Mr. Gatsby,” A familiar looking lady approaches. “Oh, and… Mr. Carraway? Is it?” She asks.

“It is, he’s my neighbor,” Gatsby grins, glancing back at me. “How are you Madam Valentina?” 

“I am very well, and you?” She smiles a crooked, fake one.

“Ah, very well, my dear,” He says. “Excuse the poor manors, madam. I can’t quite stand properly.” He nods towards his cast before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. I frown jealousy at his actions.

“What happened, Mr. Gatsby?” She asks. “It looks horribly painful.”

“Well, I was on my hydroplane and the engine caught fire! The top wouldn’t open so I had to break the glass to climb out and my leg got caught in one of the straps inside. Nick here actually pulled me out, though, devastatingly, my ankle was broken.” He pats my knee and leaves his hand there a moment too long.

“Oh my! Thank goodness Mr. Carraway was there!” She coos. “I hope you get better soon!” She cheers before bidding us farewell.

Gatsby sighs and glances at me. “Give me your hand.” He says quietly.

“Why?” I ask and he rolls his eyes before cracking a smile.

“Just do it.”

So, I do and he kisses my knuckles. “There you are, no need to be jealous, Darling,” He hums quietly. “Now, I must use the restroom but, when I return, we will head out. Sound good, old sport?” He asks me.

“Yeah, of course.” I grin back.

I help him up before getting comfortable on the couch again. Jordan joins me almost immediately. Her and I have become close friends since Gatsby and I became a couple. 

“How did he really break his ankle?” She asks, right off the bat. “He told me that he slipped getting out of the shower.”

“That’s close,” I blush and begin to laugh. “We were, um… Fooling about in the shower and while he had me pinned to the wall, he well, slipped. I’m surprised that he didn’t break anything else if you know what I mean.” I wink.

“Gross! Seriously?” She covers her mouth as she laughs.

“Yeah, my back is still killing me! I hit the edge of the bath when he fell. Oh and he bit me accidentally too.” I unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt after loosening my tie, showing her the deep purple bruise with the deep teeth-shaped cuts along the base of my neck.

“Damn! That looks like you two are really kinky.” She giggles to herself.

“Nick, old sport,” Gatsby speaks as he returns. “What are you doing?” He asks as I fix my tie. 

“Just showing off my battle scars.” I answer and Jordan nearly falls off of the couch as she laughs.

Gatsby groans. “Looks like the perfect time to be going,” He says and I stand, looping my arms around one of his, promptly stumbling and almost pulling Gatsby along with myself to the floor. “You are such a lightweight, Darling.” Gatsby mumbles into my ear as he hoists me back to his side. I shiver and Joran wiggles her eyebrows.

“I just want to go to bed.” I yawn and Gatsby chuckles.

“Seems that I will be driving. No protesting.” He says to me and I nod, releasing him and following close behind as he leads me to the car.

Once we both get in, he kisses me. I giggle and a blush runs over my face as I fall over onto him. “I’ve been dying to kiss you all night, my love,” He tells me, brushing my hair out of my eyes. “That tipsy-pink tint on your face really suits you.”

“Let’s go home and try that shower thing again, I’ll hold you up this time.” I wink miserably and Gatsby rolls his eyes.

“Go to sleep, old sport.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Gatsby drives us home, driving slower than normal to not wake me. That’s how I know he means it when he says he loves me.


End file.
